All a Man Needs
by TheGreekGoddessAthena
Summary: Nightwing was commissioned away for top secret business in Gotham City. As he comes home from war, Nightwing greets his baby girl. [RobStar. Minor fluff. Mar'i Grayson cutenesss :D]


A/N: Drabbley piece. Happy Veteran's Day, tomorrow!

I don't own Teen Titans. Sort of AU. Powers and superheroes do exist. Sort of…a parallel world.

Enjoy!

-:-

Loud conversations filled her ears. Tearful goodbyes and joyful hellos were seen all around her. Many children laughed in the aisles as they chased each other in the large airport waiting area.

Sitting outside gate 27B, Starfire held a small cooing newborn. Her hair draped around the child as she coddled it. Oh, how Richard would love this little girl!

He'd been gone for six months. The last time he saw her, Starfire had been around twelve weeks pregnant, and it was hard for both to separate, especially when he had been told he could most likely stay home for a year. But then war broke out and he was called back…

Now, she cradled the newborn as it gurgled and cooed. Her piercing green eyes darted around the room, in search of new things. The world was hers to discover! As Starfire ran her fingers across the girl's thin black hair, she looked up at the gate. Sighing, she transferred the girl to one arm and picked up her bag with the other. Pulling it over her shoulder, she once again cradled the child with both arms and walked to the desk. "Excuse me," she said.

A woman looked up. Her gray hair was pulled into a bun and her old, wrinkled face smiled. "How may I help you, dear?"

Starfire smiled back. "I was wondering when a plane was going to land. It is…the flight 27B?" She asked the lady for help. "Has there been the delay?"

The elderly woman typed on her keyboard. "It should've arrived about two minutes ago. The passengers should be in within the next five minutes." She glanced back up. "What a lovely baby!" She chirped.

Starfire smiled. "Thank you, Ma'am. She is most beautiful—like her grandmother." She said.

"Have a nice day, you two!"

She nodded and proceeded back to the seats in front of the exit gate. Any minute, now…

The little girl began to whimper. "Oh, no, bumgorf! Mother does not wish you to cry! Daddy will be here momentarily," she promised the girl.

The baby seemed to understand, as her cries stopped and she smiled. "Gah!" She called.

Starfire looked up. "Nightwing," she breathed. He set down his bag, and kissed her forehead.

"Hello, sweetheart." He gazed down at her arms. Immediately a smile played on his lips.

Starfire handed the baby to him. "Her name is Mar'i. It is the Tamaranean equivalent to…Mary. And Nightstar, if we are speaking direct translations."

He held the Mar'i close. "Mar'i…what a lovely name! She looks just like—"

"I know. That is why I chose the name. I wish I could have lettered you…" Kory trailed off.

He smiled at her. "I know," he told her, "but it was top secret Gotham stuff. Even Batman wasn't allowed contact most of the time," he said. Putting Mar'i in her carrier on the chair, Nightwing properly kissed her on the lips. A chaste, sweet kiss, followed by resting his head on hers. "I missed you so much,"

"As I did you," Starfire said, inching closer.

The sound of an indignant, short wail cut them off. The two looked down to see a very grumpy Mar'i. "Well, I guess she doesn't like sharing her mama!" Nightwing stated, laughing. Once again picking the baby up, he held it in his arms. "It's alright, Mar'i. I'm your daddy! I'm allowed to share mama!"

Starfire smiled as she watched Nightwing speak to their daughter. She giggled. "If we venture home, you may coddle her much more openly," She whispered.

Nightwing nodded. "Can I still carry her?" He asked.

She handed him the carrier. "Put her in now so we have no hassle in the car, please!" As she picked up her bag and ventured towards the parking lot, Nightwing was left very confused.

"How the hell am I supposed to do this?" He asked.

She turned. "Do not be joking, Nightwing. You strap her in. It is a simple task that Raven's two year old son accomplished this morning." She paused. "And please, newborns are a 'no cursing' zone, Nightwing."

He rolled his eyes, grinning. After a brief try, he fixed with just carrying the baby in one arm and resting the carrier on his bag as he lugged it along. Parenting sure was going to be an experience.

He'd missed so much while Gotham had needed his assistance in the war. He'd had to train many men, teaching complex fighting styles. He had become a soldier himself, by request of Commissioner Gordon. When he had left Bludhaven in the hands of Tim, as Stephanie had become the new Robin, he'd had no place of his own. He and Tim worked together. And whenever Gordon saw Nightwing, the first Robin, all by himself, he'd had a task ready.

But they never thought it'd be war.

For now, he was just grateful he was home with his girls.

That was all a man ever really needed.


End file.
